vocaloidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NikkieJay/Cleverbot
Part 1 Cleverbot: Are you ready to talk? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Hello, how are you? User: Hi and good I guess. Cleverbot: My penpal is encouraging this game. User: Um what game? Cleverbot: This. User: What game? Cleverbot: Bots can't be females. Or males. User: Okay so your a robot? Cleverbot: Kinda! I'm Half-Robot and Half-Dragon! User: Really cool. Cleverbot: What is so cool about it? User: Um. Well I'm only human I'd love to be part dragon. Cleverbot: What do you do with your spare time? User: Draw. Cleverbot: Thats very nice. User: Yeah it is. Cleverbot: Sweet. User: Yep. Cleverbot: You're sweet. User: Why thank you. Cleverbot: * kiss *. User: Um. Cleverbot: Do you not know what to say? User: Yes. Cleverbot: That is how I will fight. User: Fight? Cleverbot: Yes fught. User: What is pie? Cleverbot: A dessert. User: What is the math Pie? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: How come? Cleverbot: Because I don't. User: Why? Cleverbot: Because I learn from people like you. User: How does one learn? Cleverbot: Good question because even humans don't act like humans. User: So true. Cleverbot: And I am going to win this game. User: What game? Cleverbot: Ysflight. User: What is Pie? Cleverbot: Delicious. User: What is the math pie? Cleverbot: You tell me one. User: #.14. Cleverbot: What are you doing? User: Nothing. Cleverbot: I am talking to you. User: I know you are. Cleverbot: You're a guy, right? User: No I'm a girl. Cleverbot: Why do you love violence? User: Because its fun. Hey how did you know tha? Cleverbot: Good guess. User: Oh okay. Cleverbot: What are you doing right now. User: Talking to you. Cleverbot: Good. User: Why did you want to know? Cleverbot: I didn't want to know! User: Yes you did. Cleverbot: No, I would have preferred not to know. User: Then why ask? Cleverbot: I don't ask you. User: Yes you did. Cleverbot: No, I did not. User: Did too. Cleverbot: Did not! User: So did. Cleverbot: So did not. User: So totally did. Cleverbot: Ok. User: So how are you bot? Cleverbot: Oh good you remembered my name. User: Yes...no....maybe. Cleverbot: Maybe not. User: What ever. Cleverbot: Your name is Chris, right? User: No its Nikkie. Cleverbot: No You're Nick. User: Yeah I'm nick not! Cleverbot: I can tell. User: No you can't. Cleverbot: Are you calling me a liar? User: Yes. Cleverbot: That's very rude of you. User: But its the truth. Cleverbot: I'm surprised anyone ver talks to you at all! User: What ever. Cleverbot: What ever your face. User: Oh no you didn't. Cleverbot: Oh yes I did. User: Haha. Part 2 User: Hi cleverbot. Cleverbot: You're cleverbot. User: No you are. Cleverbot: No, you are Cleverbot. User: Am not. Cleverbot: Am so. User: Are not. Cleverbot: Nuh uh. User: Yeah uh. Cleverbot: You're wrong. User: No you're wrong. Cleverbot: I'm not. User: Are too. Cleverbot: Am not. User: Are to. Cleverbot: Am not. User: Are too. Cleverbot: Am not, am not, Am not, Am not, am not, Am not, Am not, am not, Am not, Am not, am not, Am not,. User: Are too. Cleverbot: Are not. User: Are too. Cleverbot: Are not are too. User: Are too. Cleverbot: Are not too not. User: Are too. Cleverbot: Are not times 2. User: Are too times 10. Cleverbot: Am not times 4. User: Are to times 100. Cleverbot: Are not times infinite.